<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] I Can't Put My Foot In My Mouth (It's Already Full) by barbex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980939">[podfic] I Can't Put My Foot In My Mouth (It's Already Full)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex'>barbex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>barbex's podfics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic, story written by Elpie</p><p>Anders is busy stuffing his face when the escaped magazine cover model plops down across from him.</p><p>This makes it a bit difficult to explain that he isn't the man's blind date. (And also to breathe.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>barbex's podfics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] I Can't Put My Foot In My Mouth (It's Already Full)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403966">I Can't Put My Foot In My Mouth (It's Already Full)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Elpie">Elpie (Horribibble)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Podfic of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403966">I Can't Put My Foot In My Mouth (It's Already Full)</a>
</li>
<li>Written by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Elpie">Elpie</a>. </li>
<li>Read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/">barbex</a>
</li>
<li><strong><a href="https://audiobarbex.tumblr.com/post/617083762934775808/podfic-of-i-cant-put-my-foot-in-my-mouth-its">Link to mp3</a></strong></li>
<li>Size: 9.5 MB</li>
<li>Duration: 6.55 minutes</li>
<li>
<b>Challenge: </b> Simulpod with Kess, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981236">their version is here</a>
</li>
</ul><p>
<audio><source/></audio>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>